Insanity Inducement
The ability to cause others to go insane. Sub-power of Madness Manipulation. Variation of Mental Inducement. Also Called *Delirium Inducement *Insanity Induction *Madness Inducement *Mind Blasting/Blowing/Breaking Capabilities User can cause madness in a person or group of people that have no mental illness, depending of the users will victims may go slightly loopy or lose total grip of reality becoming delusional, lose control over themselves, paranoid, catatonic or hostile. Applications *Sanity Theft/Sanity Transferal *Cause madness in a person or crowd. *Create total anarchy when unleashing craziness to the world Variations *Psychosis Inducement Associations *Confusion Inducement *Insanity Absorption *Madness Manipulation *Mental Inducement *Personal Demon Physiology Limitations *The victim may become hostile/dangerous to the user. *People already with mental illness cannot be affected. *Users of Psychic Shield are either immune or highly resistant. *Users of Insanity Absorption can take the insanity from the victim. *Can be reversed by Mental Healing. Known Users Known Objects *Demons Extract (Akame ga Kill) *Yatagarasu's Feather (Warehouse 13) *Dogs Playing Poker (The Simpsons) *Black Blood (Soul Eater) *Joker Gas (DC Comics) *The Markers (Dead Space Saga) *Rajaijah Juice (Tintin) *The Flare (The Maze Runner) Gallery File:Homer_goes_mad.png|Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) gazed upon the painting of Dogs Playing Poker, going mad from the illogical sight. File:reisen.jpg|Reisen Undongein Inaba (Touhou Project) has the ability to manipulate insanity through her lunatic eyes. Pennywise.png|No living being can come face to face with Pennywise's (Stephen King's It) true form of "the deadlights" without instantly going completely insane. Thesulac Demon.jpg|Thesulac Demons (Angel) drives humans insane by tormenting them with their hidden fears and insecurities. File:Bellatrix-lestrange-spell-casting-1920x1080.jpg|Torture from the Cruciatus Curse (Harry Potter) can cause permanent mental damage. Death Eaters tortured Neville Longbottom’s parents to the point they couldn't remember him. Psycho1.png|Inside Doctor Psycho's insanity (DC Universe) 00000000000000000000000000000000000000.jpg|Slender Man Lorophage Demon.jpg|A Lorophage demon's feeding process typically drives surviving victims insane. File:300px-18-19.jpg|It is said by Yuuki Tenpouin that anyone who looks into Seeker's eyes would be driven mad, due to its unbearably coldness. File:True_Reiki.png|Reiki, in the hands of a special power user, can cause the wielder to go insane from the overflowing powers it absorbs. Medusa soul eater by Ego971.png|Medusa (Soul Eater) is well-known for bringing insanity through mental, physical, and magical involvement. Ace JL.png|Ace (Justice League) accomplishes this by altering the perceptions of others. File:The Joker.jpg|The Joker (DC Comics) wants to show the world that they all are just one bad day away from being as insane as he is. He has driven many individuals to the depths of madness with his greatest and ongoing project being the dark knight himself. e021.jpg|Clownpiece (Touhou Project) explaining how she can "mess with the minds" of those who see the light of her torch. ScaryLucifer.png|Those that see Lucifer's (Lucifer) demonic face are usually driven insane. Cranks.gif|The Flare (The Maze Runner) is the name for a deadly virus that attacks the brain. As a result, those who catch it become violent, unpredictable and insane. Hidden_Insanity.jpeg|Zofis (Zatch Bell!) used his powers to make Koko’s hidden pain and suffering overpower her kindhearted personality. As a result, Koko became sadistic and insane. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Evil power Category:Inducement Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers